


When John's away, Sherlock will play

by CelesteMichealis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteMichealis/pseuds/CelesteMichealis





	When John's away, Sherlock will play

Sherlock Holmes was not fond of the beach. Nothing interesting ever happened and if it did, the wind and waves washed away all the clues before he was able to deduce anything.

That's why, when John announced that they needed a vacation and to pack his trunks, Sherlock sulked. More like childishly threw a tantrum


End file.
